My unexpected fuck
by SocialButterfly24
Summary: Being chucked out by her Boyfriend Jake, Bella never expected to find herself in a relationship with 5 people and marrying the man of her dreams. Who would have thought it would have all started from a one night stand. ExBxJxEmxAxR together. Some storyline but basically just a load of smut. Enjoy.


**_First ever lemon. I might extend it if you all like it._**

I feel her tongue between my legs, her lips sucking on my clit. I'm close and my back arches. "Ugh yeah. Almost there!" I scream as she plunges her fingers into me. My body explodes and shatters into a thousand pieces.

I bolt upright in my bed and turn to see my husband sleeping soundly next to me. One look at the clock tells me that it's 3am but I'm fully awake so I get up and walk into the kitchen for a glass of water. As I take a sip I think back to the events that led us here.

…. 3 years ago ….

"FUCK YOU, JACOB! I HOPE YOU AND JESS LIVE VERY FUCKING HAPPILY TOGETHER!" I scream at the door of the flat I shared with my boyfriend for the last 6 years. I'm 27 and not getting any younger. I thought I was going to go home tonight and be proposed to, not kicked out. Then again, I did walk in on him with his face buried deep in my best friend's pussy. _God I wish it was me._ Not the one he was eating out, that was always shit, oh no, I mean the one who was licking her to orgasm. I've never don't anything like that, but it's always interested me, I'm always touching myself to lesbian porn and have recently invested in a vibrating egg. I put it in me before I left for work hoping to surprise Jacob. It's still in and switched onto the lowest setting. Mmmm. Anyway, that is besides the point. I have no money, no place to live and my only friend is currently fucking my ex. "Fuck it, if all else fails, get drunk, fuck a stranger and worry about this in the morning."

 _The cruising sailors,_ hmm, seems interesting. I walk in and go right to the bar. "Shot of vodka, please." I down it as soon as it's put in front of me and motion for another. "Keep 'em coming." I hear a girly giggle coming from beside me and turn to see a short haired petite girl getting felt up by a blonde bombshell. I watch them for a while as they snog eventually move their hands up and under each other's shirts. I shiver as I see a hand, clearly, cupping the pixie's breast and let out an involuntary moan.

"Hot right?" I hear in my ear and I turn my head to the side to see the bartender watching them along with me. It's only then that I realise 2 hours have passed and the bar is almost empty. The bartender is slowly moving his hips, rubbing them against the bar and one look down shows why, and my god is that impressive.

"Yeah, I've never done it though." I answer, figuring, what the hell, I'll never see him again. I feel heat behind me and turn to see a massive man with big bulging muscles standing behind me and he leans into me and down the shot that has been place in front of me. "Ah." The man says with a slight pinch to his lips. "Well turn around, you're missing all the fun, sexy." The man says tipping his head towards the girls. I turn around startled to see they have been joined by a man with long blonde hair. Both the blondes are touching, kissing and caressing the pixie as she writhes and moans in between them. I look around the bar and see that we, along with the bartender who is still rubbing himself slowly on the bar are the only ones here.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of hot lips on my skin and a pair of hands cup my tits. Leaning back into it, I moan, still watching the three in front of me. He accidently hits the remote that's in my pocket and switches the setting of the vibrator up one. After a while the blonde female turns to me and says "And who's this and what are you doing with my man?" I jump up. "Oh sorry, I didn't know, I-" I'm cut off my her finger laying on my lips. "Shhhh, I'm just messing with you. I don't mind. We all share. I mean look." She says turning my head to gently look at the bartender and the big man who was just kissing my neck with their tongues down each others throats and the pixie with her top off, tits out and having her nipples played with by the blonde guy. "Guys." The blonde girl says to the room loud enough for the room to hear and stop and turn to her. "I think we should stop and make introductions." The bartender smiles. "Of course, how rude of me. Shall we go upstairs?" We all nod and follow after him.

We walk up and enter a room with very modern décor, masculine without being too much so. I was impressed. Right, so now that we've all calmed down somewhat, let's talk." We all take a seat. "We do this regularly, in fact, we all live together and I hope you will join us after tonight. You see, we've all known each other for years and have been doing this for almost as long. Now I'm Edward, the blonde woman is Rose, blonde male is Jasper, pixie is Alice and that big lug over there is Emmett. Who are you?"

I look around feeling really aroused, the pocket of my jeans hit the side of the chair switching the vibrator up one again. "Bella." I say breathlessly. "Well, Bella, are you in?" Edward says with a smile on his face. "Oh god yes!" I say and practically jump on him. "Woah there girl, clam down." He says with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Can't, so horny, this feels so good." I say straddling his lap, not doing anything, just sitting there. "What does?" He says cupping my arsecheeks. "Shhh guys." Rose says and leans down to her head is right under my pussy. "She's vibrating." She smirks leaning up. She cups my breast and squeezes my nipple. Leaning close to my face and sticking her hand in my jacket pocket she says "And what do we have here?" She pulls out the remote.

She flicks the button up one and I moan . Up again, I moan louder. One more, I'm begging. For what I have no idea. "Please, stop, ugh, more, please. ROSE!" I hear her laugh and bring it down to the lowest. My jacket is suddenly being removed and before I know it, I'm laying in the floor in only my bra and knickers. Alice is sitting in front of me and she leans down so her face is right in between my legs. She takes a log sniff and moans while slowly moving her finger up and down the wet fabric. "I think someone's horny." She giggles and my legs are being pulled apart by Edward and Jasper. My bra is being removed by Emmett and he starts sucking on my nipples. I look down and see Alice rip my knickers and I'm laid bare. Wet and needy.

Alice shoves hr face forward and takes a long, slow lick up my pussy before diving in and going to town. She is sucking on my clit, nibbling, sucking on my lips, shoving her tongue in my pussy and then replacing it with her fingers. She meets the vibrator and on every up movement she forces it up into my pussy further and further. Rose is turning the vibrator up higher and higher while Jasper is copying Alice's movements on her. I'm letting out one continuous moan and then I explode into a million pieces. She sat back looking satisfied with my juices all over her face. She looks so fucking gorgeous that I get on my hands and knees and follow her up and shove my tongue down her throat.

All of a sudden, I feel fingers in my pussy and the vibrator removed, replaced with a massive cock. Turning around, I see Edward slamming himself into me, making me moan and scream in pleasure. I look behind Edward and see Emmett slamming into him and when he does, Edward slams into me harder. My face is suddenly showed down into a pin, dripping wet, glistening pussy and I lick and suck and devour the delicacy in front of me. I hear moaning and see Alice riding Rose's face while I suck her pussy. Jasper come up behind Alice and slams into her arse, Alice now riding both Rose's face and Jaspers cock. "Ugh, Emmett harder, fuck Edward harder. It makes Edward fuck Bella harder, Bella eat out Rose harder and he tongue devours me! Fuck HARDER!" She screams as we all come together.

…. Now ….

"Babe, come back to bed." I look over and see Edward standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding open the door. I walk over to him and he picks me up and carries me back to the bed we share with our four other lovers. All married to our couple- Rose to Emmett, Alice to Jasper and me to Edward. We have separate relationships together and the sex is amazing.

THE END.

 _ **Please review**_


End file.
